


带卡| 恋爱成瘾度量表| Love Addiction | Question 4

by whiteeel



Series: 尼古丁成瘾度量表|Nicotine Tolerance Questionnaire [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteeel/pseuds/whiteeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这应该算是一片肉吧<br/>我是真的很有病<br/>尼古丁量表的番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	带卡| 恋爱成瘾度量表| Love Addiction | Question 4

【恋爱成瘾度量表】【Question 4】  
Q4：一天最多做多少次？  
A：太多了没有数（3分）  
B：4-7次（2分）  
C: 2-3次 （1分）  


“哟，谁刚说要让我和蔬菜都不能回家的？”卡卡西坐进车里后得意的笑了。  
不好，这家伙买了西兰花，我靠，他居然在我面前嚣张。恋人上挑的眉毛完美的点着了名为宇智波带土的火

“你不该提醒我的，不要后悔。”

宇智波先生皱起了眉头，像注视猎物一样转过头看着副驾驶上的旗木先生。弯起左边的嘴角，似笑非笑。“是你小子挺主动提的，别怪我不客气哦。” 说着带土伸出右手抓起了对方的下巴，俯身向前。在两支鼻尖相聚还有1.5厘米的时候，他停了下来。 “最后一次机会，要命还是要西兰花。”带土挑着眉毛，直勾勾的看着对方的眼睛。

卡卡西被他看的毛毛的，“喂，吃蔬菜是对你身体好”，抬起一只手推上带土的胸膛想把他推开，“你别得寸进尺，给我起开。”只可惜，手放的地方太微妙了，整个动作从本意的反抗，演变成了十分有挑逗意味的欲拒还迎。惹的人火越来越大。从手指尖传来胸口的温度以及穿过胸肌的心跳，也让卡卡西推人的力气也软了下来。

带土干脆一伸手，给车门落了锁，跨过换挡手柄，面对面的坐到了卡卡西腿上。迅速的抓过胸前的那只手，并解下手主人脖子上的围巾，连带着另一之手，一起推向后，绕过座椅，绑在了一起。被安全带限制住的卡卡西来不及挣开这一系列动作，最后也干脆就放弃了抵抗。自己点的火还是要自己灭。

“晚饭那次还不够今天的量吗，”卡卡西看着坐在腿上的宇智波先生回过身，开始认真的在储物抽屉里翻找润滑剂，“你确定你要在这儿搞？”

“废话，是你惹到我的。”带土把翻出的润滑剂丢到卡卡西面前，继续翻着安全套，突然想到上次带出来的那盒被他全拿去放办公室了。

“我们刚买了来着。”

“我去拿。”

“算了吧。”卡卡西用眼神把正要去开车门的带土拉了回来，被晾了半天在椅子上已经不耐烦了。根本不想放他出去让冷风吹进来破坏了正在逐渐升温的气氛。只想快点儿得到他。

坐在腿上的人转过身来，两人又恢复了面对面的状态。“我可不会心软的哦”带土边说边解开了横跨过卡卡西上半身的安全带，然后是皮带，裤扣，拉链，再连同内裤一起往下扒，暴露出了全部的私密部位。抬手在前端弹了一下，然后附上手掌揉搓。同时微笑着舔了舔对方嘴角的痣，接着咬上了嘴唇，在卡卡西抬头迎上来之前收了回来，就是不肯吻下去。

——我要让你爽到求我。

带土放倒了了座椅，褪下了卡卡西整只裤子丢在了一边。挤了些润滑剂在他那时刻修剪的平整光滑的手指上，抬起了面前的一只腿，伸手将润滑剂抹在了入口，接着整根手指探进去，打着圈，涂抹着剩余的液体，一点一点的按压，放松着括约肌。他似乎一点儿也不着急。慢慢引诱，循序渐进，再一口气戳破。

“想要你，obito”卡卡西涨红了脸，终于，闭上了眼，仰过头。压低了声线叫自己的名字，这是他是服软和请求的暗号，带着无法拒绝的诱惑。带土知道不需要再多的准备了，他可以开始了。

卡卡西被绑住的双手不能动，但他好想拥抱他。眼前的人伸着手，在自己的体内打圈，另一手不安的扫过自己胸前的每一寸肌肤。无论时间过去多久，在情事将要开始之前，他还是会想起对方年少时的模样。鼓起的包子脸带着不知哪里来的自信与倔强，笑着说要保护自己。真的好想拥抱他，被困住的手不知道怎么解脱。“obito”只能再一次叫了声对方的名字。

带土解开自己的腰带与裤链，释放出早已硬挺的下体。对准入口，一击致命，直接没入。 “恩。”积攒下来的默契，让他熟知对方敏感点的方向，微微调整姿势，冲着目标前进开去。一下再一下，这里以及这里的附近。似乎对方对自己的爱恋和世界的终点全部都在那个方向。从对方的表情看得出，他找正确了目标。

像是有电流顺着后穴深处的某个点向全身奔涌开去，引得卡卡西的呼吸开始变得急促，腰与胯开始自觉的上下摆动，以寻求更多的摩擦与更激烈的撞击。好想大声叫出来，但仅存的理智提醒着自己这样会被经过的人听到。不可以。而体内的硬物像是感知到了自己的渴望一般，身上的动作愈发激烈。

“你这样会被发现的”

“怕什么”

带土感到了身下人的腿开始颤抖，肉贴肉的摩擦像是要生出火来，他觉得狭小密闭的空间里氧气愈发稀薄。车厢内有限的空气被反复不断的吸入呼出。管他呢，反正不会窒息。此刻自己能做的，就只剩加深这摩擦与撞击，引来更多的快感与激情。他俯身，吻上了对方，唇舌相交，又分离，再集中于身下的撞击，然后又俯身，唇舌相交。

卡卡西开始觉得自己吸入的每一口气都被染上了对方的味道，浓烈的香烟，平稳的木质基调香水，汗液的湿粘与嘴角的甜。统统随着呼吸穿过身体，上下一起，刺向每一根神经，每一寸皮肤。体内涨大的龟头扫过层层褶皱，劈荆斩棘，带着把一切磨平的气势。空气一点点的稀薄，再也感觉不到，车窗外的光，只想要被需要，被拥抱。

随着后穴不断地收缩与加紧，带土终于缴了械。释放的一瞬间，眼前泛起了白光，红着脸颊的卡卡西，在自己身下大口喘着气。带土伸手，解开了束缚着对方的围巾。趴上了泛湿的肩头，然后自己就被一双手臂温柔的轻轻环绕住了。

动作停下来的那一刻，卡卡西的世界都黑了屏。手在被释放的一瞬间，像是条件反射一样，终于可以朝着对方的脊背奔过去。他感到了对方要离开自己的动作。

“不要走”

卡卡西紧紧抱住对方的脖子，把脸在肩窝里蹭。他想到了此前每一个自己一个人的夜晚，他幻想着眼前的这具身体自慰到高潮时的空虚与寂寞，然而此时，一切的幻想都在眼前。他把手伸到带土还留有伤疤的肩胛骨上轻轻的抚摸。

“你不会再消失了吧，obito。”

“我说过的，以后都由我来保护你，我怎么可能走。”

留在对方体内的阴茎又一点点硬了起来，就这刚刚加深的润滑与还依稀记得的方向，带土又开始了抽插，由缓慢到激烈，熨烫着四周的褶皱，直奔敏感的终点。他抓过对方的肩膀，把人翻了个身，换个角度继续深入。

再一次的高潮来的比前一次要早。无非就是重复的摩擦与律动，反复的前进与后退。发麻的下身早已坠入了情欲的深渊，差别无非是水深水浅。双腿打着颤，十指紧扣，依靠着晃动的座椅。再也没有什么能将这一切分开。

 

带土从卡卡西身上抬起头来，对方已经昏昏沉沉像是要睡着了的样子。他从一旁拿来刚刚被自己脱下的的裤子，给对方穿好。 扳直了座椅，退回了自己的驾驶位。他摇下了车床，点燃了一根烟。烟雾流入肺部的一瞬间，他觉得自己真是等了太久了，很多东西都等了太久了。长久的等待酿成了更深的渴望，烟雾穿过肺部被轻轻吐了出来。

 

宇智波先生驾车离开超市地下停车场的时候，距离停业时间还有两分钟。旗木先生已经在副驾驶睡着了。他决定一会儿不叫醒他，直接把他抱回去。

当然，带土再一次忘了西兰花。明天晚餐见吧，带土同志。


End file.
